<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Savoy by ScottyJames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430697">The Savoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottyJames/pseuds/ScottyJames'>ScottyJames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Celebrity Men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottyJames/pseuds/ScottyJames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hours at the Savoy, things get interesting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone knew of the Savoy Hotel in London, after all it was one of the most prestigious hotels in the world. What people didn’t know is the sort of things that happened once you were inside.</span>
  <span> But as the night manager I knew all too well, and it seemed to me that you might like to hear the stories.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Where to begin, well I think Sam would be a good start, he was my </span>
  <span>receptionist;</span>
  <span> he had worked alongside me since I started</span>
  <span>. We had learnt the way things worked together. Let me explain, in our employment terms it was expressly forbidden for male members of staff to engage in any ‘activity’ with female guests. However, there was no such stipulation when it came to the male guests. So when you work with so many gorgeous people all day and night you get a little horny, and so do the guests.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Therefore it was considered good service if when called upon you would service the needs of the clientele. As far as I am aware only 3 of the boys who work the night shift with me are actually gay, but let’s just say they are incredibly sexual and so anything really went. Now Sam, Sam was a slim young man, who, like so many, looked good in his uniform, his hair was immaculate and he was good at charming the guests out of that little extra tip here and there.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But this time I really remember him, was when he met his match. I had never met this particular guest before, he was an American, cute, slightly geeky look, </span>
  <span>and glasses</span>
  <span>, tall and slim, yet I reckon he had a good body under the jeans and t-shirt. Now please remember that I only get the stories in the staff room afterwards, but let me assure you most of it is true, although some of my boys do like a little exaggeration, I’ve seen that at the urinals if you know what I mean?!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now th</span>
  <span>is young man’s name was Blake Mitchell</span>
  <span>, if I remember correctly, and he was getting the usual chat from Sam and I was waiting for the extra bottle of champagne to be added to the order. But this guy seemed to be </span>
  <span>oblivious to the advances, and if I may say so was more interested in Sam than what he was saying.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>But Sam was not to be beaten, and he too had noticed that Mr Mitchell was indeed more interested in him than with the offers Sam was selling. So he </span>
  <span>decided that he would seal the d</span>
  <span>eal, Mr Mitchell, how would you feel about taking the extra bottle of Champagne and </span>
  <span>Roses, Blake was about say something when Sam cut him short, and if you tell me when you would like them I will deliver them personally. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A smile spread across Blake’s gorgeous face, OK, he said let’s say 12.30 that gives me an hour or so to freshen up. Sam smiled, but before he could confirm Blake added another condition. Just one more thing, could you send a bellboy up to collect some</span>
  <span> instructions</span>
  <span> for you when you come up? Of course, said Sam, anything to oblige.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam and I watched Blake walk away and into the elevator, as he turned</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> we both clearly saw a huge smile across his face. Not bad, I said to Sam who was also smiling.</span>
  <span> He was definitely up for it, I said. You lucky bastard, I laughed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I wonder what he wants me to bring, said Sam, you’ll find out soon enough, Josh, I called over a bellboy, could you go to room 135 and collect a parcel for Sam. Josh nodded and disappeared off. Sam was guessing all sorts of things, a precise choice of </span>
  <span>champagne;</span>
  <span> maybe he wanted Sam to bring condoms or something.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Sam was a little bit wrong, Blake was a bit more adventurous than we had reckoned. Josh came back smiling, he’s hot, said Josh, great body too, </span>
  <span>and he</span>
  <span> was just in his boxers. Here is the note and parcel.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam took the small parcel and </span>
  <span>note;</span>
  <span> he opened the note and read what it said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I like my liaisons to be a little </span>
  <span>daring;</span>
  <span> I will not open the door to you unless you are </span>
  <span>ONLY</span>
  <span> wearing this. Yours sexily, Blake XX”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked a little confused and so he opened the package, tipping it up he let the single item drop out onto the desk. He is a saucy little bugger, said Josh as he saw what it was.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A single cock ring lay on the desk in front of us. Are you going to do it, asked Josh? I can make sure the </span>
  <span>CCTV</span>
  <span> is off for a few minutes if that helps. Sam looked shocked for a few moments and then smiled again, of course I’m going to do it, </span>
  <span>you saw him semi naked, </span>
  <span>and I’ll</span>
  <span> get to see him totally naked. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Good lad, I said </span>
  <span>but I wasn’t too sure he could walk through the hotel naked with a cock ring around his ample dick, so</span>
  <span> I</span>
  <span> said I </span>
  <span>had something to help him a little. In the office out the back I had a gown that had been left in reception for some reason. </span>
  <span>You can strip off, put the cock ring on, then at least get to room 135 without being too indecent.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I also knew that would mean I might need to help Sam get that cock ring on. I had seen Sam’s dick before and I think Blake underestimated how big it might be under the tight uniform Sam was wearing. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I opened the office door and called Sam in, he grabbed the ring and followed me in. he wasn’t slow to </span>
  <span>undress;</span>
  <span> unfortunately he wasn’t doing it for me so there was no slow seduction. In fact he almost ripped it off in the urge to be naked and get going to Blake’s room. I can confirm that what Sam says about his dick is </span>
  <span>true;</span>
  <span> it is over 8 inches long when it’s flaccid. I can also confirm that I needed to help him get the cock ring on. He held his cock and balls tightly and I snapped on the leather ring and fastened it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Almost instantly his cock was no longer just about 8 inches long. It was very hard. I reckon it was about 13 inches long and pretty thick, but I’m sure Sam will tell you that that ring made it an inch bigger.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well</span>
  <span>, what do you think Sam asked? </span>
  <span>Standing</span>
  <span> there,</span>
  <span> naked in the office</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> with his massive cock standing to attention</span>
  <span> with</span>
  <span> veins bulging like a dildo. Well, I was impressed to be honest, Sam had a good physique, he was slim, yet toned and his arse was very fuckable, and his cock, now I could have dropped my trousers there and then and let him shove it all the way in had I known he needed to be at least a little fresher for his guest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Very nice, was what I said, my own cock growing a little in my pants. Is that all, said Sam, I was hoping for a fucking hot, at least. Ok, I added, very nice and fucking hot! He smiled and took the gown and slipped it on. It made him a little more decent to walk through the hotel, but the massive tent in the front gave a clue as to his state of arousal.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Here is the Champagne, I said handing him the bottle and then I handed him the roses. So off to room 135, and make sure you get a decent tip!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, never not been tipped yet, this always seems to work, he thrust his cock out and it broke free fro</span>
  <span>m the confines of the gown and revealed the first drips of precum leaking from his big uncut head. I tucked it back in for him and made sure I got a little of the clear glistening juices on my finger to taste.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I slapped him on the arse and he headed off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately I don’t think there was anyone else in the </span>
  <span>lift;</span>
  <span> I followed him on the security cameras until he reached the room. </span>
  <span>Luckily for Me, and Josh, who was still with me there was a camera just above Blake’s room, so we got a good view of Sam as he stood there looking a little nervous. </span>
  <span>You’ve got to be naked, I whispered to Sam as it looked like he was about to ring the doorbell. But Sam just put down the gifts and removed his gown. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around as to what to do with it and just threw it on a chair in the corridor. Josh, could you send Alex up to room 135 in 5 minutes to remove a gown that has been left out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josh was about to tell me it was Sam’s and then he realised what I was doing. It was pretty clear that Sam wouldn’t be dressed by Blake and would have to leave as naked as he arrived. And now with no gown, he would have to leave a little more naked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam picked up the gifts and knocked on the door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I assume Blake knew he was there because it took him about 5 minutes to let him in. but he did let him in and Sam gave a huge smile when he did open the door, so I assume he liked what he saw. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam had always been a top, with a 13 inch </span>
  <span>cock;</span>
  <span> you really were the sort of person, cock loving guys wanted. And when Blake opened the door to his room all looked good for him. Blake was naked, but not hard, his dick was big, but not enormous, 5 inches or so Sam reckoned. Waiting for a guy, naked and not hard was pretty much a sign that you were not expecting to use your cock, and that your arse was going to be the prize.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It got better, instead of inviting Sam </span>
  <span>in;</span>
  <span> Blake stepped into the doorway, dropped to his knees and started to suck on Sam’s huge cock. Sam moaned as he was clearly expert in taking a thick dick in his mouth. When Sam was near orgasm he stopped and pulled him into the room by his cock.</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>That is where my knowledge of facts ends until he came back down 45 minutes later. But Sam was pretty keen to tell us what happened when he got back, so don’t worry, I can still fill you in with the details. Let’s just say Sam didn’t get what he was expecting.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently once he was inside, he lay on his bed and told Sam to lick his hole. </span>
  <span>Perfect thought Sam, another tight hole to loosen with my throbbing cock. </span>
  <span>But it turned out, that Blake just liked having his hole licked, because after a few minutes, he put his legs down and told Sam to suck his cock. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam was not going to be asked twice and quickly took Blake’s slowly growing cock in his mouth and started to suck it. Soon Blake was hard, his 8.6 inch cut cock filling Sam’s mouth. Do you need lube, Blake asked?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>My cock is big, said Sam, so it might help! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No, said Blake, my cock, your arse! But, Sam was about to complain, until Sam was interrupted by Blake putting his finger to his lips and then kissing him. Your cock is gorgeous, but there is no way that is going inside my arse. However, that arse of yours is very sexy and would look perfect with my cock hanging out of it, so lube or not. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A little, said Sam, I’m not used to being fucked, well you will once I’ve finished, my record is 10 positions, 10 cum shots 40 minutes. You can cum at the end, once I’m done. Remember the guest is always right if you want a good report.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam always wanted a good report so he bent over and offered his young hole to Blake’s thick cock. Sam moaned as Blake slid his dick in for the first time. Oh yeah, that is good, said Blake, tighter than I thought, this might help getting that 11</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> orgasm in. I’ve only got 45 minutes. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was right apparently, soon a huge wad of cum was being fired over Sam’s body and face. Blake had pulled out to make sure Sam didn’t get too sloppy inside. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Next came doggy style, Blake flipped Sam over and after only 30 seconds of recovery began to plough him again. But Sam did say he was good, very good in fact. So good he said he might try bottoming more often. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Where Blake made all his cum, no one knows, but Sam said that it was the same big cum shot every time he hit orgasm. This one flowed over Sam’s back. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I can vouch for the amount of cum as well; Blake wouldn’t let him shower before coming back down to reception. Sam then rode Blake’s cock facing both ways; that was two more cum shots. Blake’s energy was apparently getting Sam going, his massive dick was profusely leaking precum, every so often Blake would edge him a little until he was near ejaculation and then stop to let the orgasm subside.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After 10 different positions, it was clear that Blake was running out of ideas, his cock still as hard as it had been when Sam was sucking him off. Then Blake had an idea, he maneuvered the cum drenched body of Sam onto the bed and told him to lie on his back and put his legs over his head so his body was in the air and he stood on the bed and drove his dick straight down into Sam’s loosened hole. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Perfect, he had said as he neared his 11</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> orgasm, sweat glistening off his muscular slim body. He certainly had an appetite for sex. </span>
  <span>There it was Blake’s final orgasm filling Sam’s used hole. </span>
  <span>Blake told Sam to lie on the bed and let go of his dick. Sam did so, exhausted from his marathon sex session, and for different reasons than normal. Blake gripped his dick, how long do I have left he said. </span>
  <span>Sam looked at the clock; that was 41 minutes, 4 minutes left; well I hope you can cope with being jerked off for 4 minutes?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam knew he would take about 10 seconds to cum, but he thought he knew what Blake meant. But he asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well, I’m going to jerk you off for 4 minutes, and not stop until that clock hits </span>
  <span>13:20. Fuck, said Sam, that will be intense. That’s the idea, oh if you make me stop there won’t be a tip, if you manage the full 4 minutes, there is £100 in it for you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded bracing himself for the most intense orgasm and probably 4 minutes of his life. He was right, after 10 seconds his cock was pumping, he tried to slow the orgasm and managed about 20 seconds, but there </span>
  <span>was still 3.5 minutes to go. </span>
  <span>Sam never knew that the feelings he was having were possible.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His body was quivering with erotic </span>
  <span>sensation;</span>
  <span> his cock was so sensitive it was almost too much to bear. But he managed 4 minutes of being wanked off by one of the hottest guys he had ever met. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Blake let go of his dick and wiped the thick white cum off onto Sam’s right calf, the only part of Sam’s tight muscular body that was not cum soaked and told him he could leave as he needed to go to sleep to be up early the following morning. But what he did next was the icing on the cake as far as we were concerned, Sam was less pleased. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Blake had a big butt </span>
  <span>plug;</span>
  <span> he had put it in a bag with the £100. And then just before Sam left he pushed it into Sam’s used hole. Remember you can’t count your tips in </span>
  <span>public;</span>
  <span> make sure you get down to the reception office first.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was when we saw him emerge. He looked broken, but had a huge smile across his face. He had clearly enjoyed the experience. We didn’t see the butt plug until he managed to get to reception. He had decided to use the stairs as it was probably going to be quieter. But it turned out to be a little mistake, as we saw on the </span>
  <span>CCTV</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That butt plug was doing wonders to his prostate, in fact each step he made ponded it, halfway down the stairs he hit orgasm again, and it was another big one, he tried to catch as much of his seed as he could but </span>
  <span>I knew I’d need to send Alex or Jack up to sort the cum stains on the stair carpet.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finally he got to us and I opened the door into the back office. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>How was it I asked? P</span>
  <span>er</span>
  <span>fect, said Sam, fucking perfect!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I unclipped his cock ring expecting his dick to flop almost instantly, but he remained hard, need another climax, I said? Sam looked at me, and smiled, I unbuttoned my trousers, as I never turned down a dick the size of Sam’s. It was lubed with enough of Blake and his cum to slide in pretty easily.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck me, I said and Sam did, he was good at it too, I think most of the boys had taken Sam once or twice when they were on break, I eagerly took a load in my arse and then let Sam suck the cum out before telling him to go and shower. I buttoned up my uniform and returned to the desk as I spotted a guest arriving. Sam returned to the desk about 20 minutes later, as if nothing had happened, hair perfect, not a trace of the hot encounter anywhere to be seen. Although he will happily tell you about it over a beer, and trust me he would definitely call himself versatile now.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Joe the Masseuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anthony Joshua get a happy ending with Joe the Masseuse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam certainly wasn’t the only story I have from working here, </span>
  <span>Recalling what happened with Sam, I think the next encounter would be with our Masseuse, Joe. </span>
  <span>Now there was a guy you’d watch all day. He was very much a boy next door type. Naturally built, </span>
  <span>blond hair, quiet and shy, yet incredibly cute. Well that’s what the guests say anyway… And I’m pretty sure I’d agree.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another bonus was that he was a masseuse, so he was normally only wearing a pair of shorts and a vest top. His legs were hot too; did I forget to mention that? Anyway, this particular encounter I remember well as it really wasn’t expected.</span>
  <span> But I’m pretty sure </span>
  <span>Joe</span>
  <span> would let it happen again!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was so surprising that I’m sure you won’t even believe me when I tell you who else it involved. Anthony Joshua, world heavyweight champion of the world and his thick black cock and tight hole. Actually more surprisingly it was more his hole than his cock that this story is about. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was staying at the hotel after a big fight at Wembley Stadium. He had defeated some other guy, I forget the name, </span>
  <span>and he</span>
  <span> really wasn’t very hot. But Anthony on the other hand, had the perfect muscle body. If I’m honest I’m more of a twunk sort of body guy, but Anthony had a good shape.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, he was staying at the hotel and very early one morning his trainers had all gone and he came down to reception and asked if the night masseuse was available as he had a stiff quad. I had a look and Joe wasn’t booked in, which as it was 3am was unsurprising, why the hotel even offers a night masseuse is beyond me, but he’s been used a few times.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I booked him in and called through to Joe to say that Anthony Joshua was heading his way. He was a little excited, as he was a boxing fan, and I </span>
  <span>hung up thinking nothing more of it, until I walked past the massage salon 5 minutes later. I must say I stopped to look only because Anthony was lying </span>
  <span>naked on the massage table and Joe was really enjoying massaging the back of his legs and lower, well, arse is where he was touching! How did I know Joe was enjoying it? Well the huge tent in his shorts was the first clue.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And by massive he was full on erect, he had no idea I was watching. It was dark in the corridor and I was in a black suit, he on the other hand had the lights on and was wearing a thin pair of blue shorts and Anthony Joshua was wearing nothing. I was on a break, so knew I had 20 minutes to waste. So I stood and watched. Hoping I’d at least get a sneaky peek at Anthony’s cock, it had to be big didn’t it, the man was enormous and that normally transfers to other parts too.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well I didn’t need to wait very long, and what happened in those 20 minutes I will never be able to forget, for good reasons. I heard a muffled request from Anthony as Joe rubbed his arse. Feel free to do the rest of my arse. I’ve never seen Joe obey a clients’ request so fast. No problem sir, he said and began to knead Anthony’s very firm arse. I’m pretty sure I saw him part them to get a look at his hole but that is insignificant compared to what actually happened. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That’s great murmured Anthony, still face down on the table. Is there anything else that need a massage said Joe, in a perfectly innocent tone, but Anthony knew what he meant. And he shifted slightly and spread his legs which must have showed Joe his big dick. If you could turn over for the next part of the massage, said Joe after reaching between Anthony’s muscular thighs for a few moments.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This was clearly what Anthony had meant and he quickly obliged, what must have been a 6 inch flaccid cock was now lying over his washboard stomach waiting for Joe to continue. Anthony lay there as Joe, a man half his size massaged his cock and balls. Soon there was a 10 inch cock, which although not enormous in length was as thick as your arm, almost as thick </span>
  <span>as his arm. Joe’s fingers didn’t meet around the shaft as he jerked the world champion off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Joe was good though, his gifted fingers could work more than muscles. Maybe I’d book in at some point if he’s as good as Anthony Joshua let on. It really wasn’t long before he was ready to explode. He gave Joe a little warning but Joe carried on and prepared milk every drop of cum out of him. We aren’t allowed sex before a fight, he said, so it might be a big one!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t worry, said Joe, it is my pleasure to make you enjoy yourself. I was slightly proud, ever the professional. I just knew he was going to offer him his hole to fuck any time now. I just hoped it was before my break finished and Sam paged me.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well, I can tell you now, it wasn’t. I never got to see Joe get fucked by Anthony’s thick cock, but I did get to see other things, and I can categorically state that Anthony Joshua is a cock whore that can take nearly a foot of thick hard cock in his arse.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You see as I enjoyed watching Joe bring Anthony to climax. As he did he clenched that hot body of his and fired a good  4 feet into the air, and it was indeed a massive cum shot, if he had fucked Joe, I’m pretty sure he would have filled his arse with cum.</span>
  <span> But that’s another </span>
  <span>fantasy;</span>
  <span> this one was playing out before my eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Joe massaged the sticky white seed into Anthony’s chocolate brown flesh continuing to stroke his sensitive cock as he did making Anthony moan even more. Then Joe asked if there was anything else that needed massaging and Anthony sat up and in a very matter of fact tone said that actually his prostate always needed stroking, and by the looks of it Joe had a perfect tool to do the job.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled Joe’s waistband and released a near foot long cock that was not as thick as Anthony’s but not far off. Then he slipped off the table onto his </span>
  <span>knees and began to give Joe a blow job. Anthony Joshua was on his knees sucking off the masseuse and I was watching. Well I had to whip my dick out at that point, there was going to be a huge wet patch in the front of my suit if I didn’t as I knew I was going to be leaking precum like a tap shortly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So I unzipped quietly and pulled out my 11 inches and jerked it off as I watched all of Joe’s big dick get taken by Anthony Joshua’s eager mouth. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anthony Joshua could deep throat, he must have been able too, there was nowhere else for over 11 inches of cock to go. As Anthony sucked his cock he massaged his balls in anticipation of them emptying inside him. After 5 minutes he pulled off and bent over the massage table, showing Joe his hole again. This time Joe wasn’t subtle in his look he pulled Anthony’s cheeks apart and dove between them with his tongue pushing it into the exposed hole that needed a little lubrication for the invasion it was about to experience.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Joe stepped out of his shorts and pulled his shirt off letting me and Anthony see his sexy body and then he lined up his dick with its target and pressed in firmly. </span>
  <span>Anthony gave a huge moan, the man who had just been punched by a huge muscular guy was now moaning as Joe just pressed his dick against his hole. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s bigger than I’m used to, said Anthony, but it’s better than I’m used to as well. Here it goes, said Joe as the head of his uncut dick disappeared into the dark hole that was Anthony Joshua’s ring.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yes, he said, that feels great, now fuck me. Joe as a good client pleaser did just that he rhythmically began to slide all 11 inches deep into his arse and them pull out again. Harder, pleaded Anthony, fuck me harder. I want to hear your balls slap against mine.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t going to be a problem, both of them had very big balls and the sound was perfect. Well perfect for me, as I came before Joe did, how he </span>
  <span>didn’t cum fucking Anthony so hard I need to find out as he had great stamina. I on the other hand emptied my balls over the wall next to the salon.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was already white but now it was shiny as well! I had to stay and see Joe climax, if only to see his cute face as he did. He wasn’t the next to cum mind you, he really had been massaging Anthony’s prostate, and he hit orgasm again as Joe was fucking him, it was another big orgasm, it might have been bigger as it was from his prostate. Anthony’s dick was </span>
  <span>hanging under the table and I could see at least 20 waves of his sticky cum get fired out over the floor, what a waste, I could have been on my knees there.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shit that thought was enough to get me horny again. Another load on the wall, why not I thought it was nowhere as big as Anthony’s second orgasm, but it felt good. Then Joe said he was going to cum, I watched his sexy body tense as he filled Anthony Joshua’s tight hole with his seed. After a few moments he pulled out and turning Anthony around pushed him to his knees and told him to suck him clean. And fuck me, he did. Every drop of cum was gone apart from all of Anthony’s on him and the floor and Joe’s leaking out of his opened hole.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was going to be fun to clear up. I was pretty sure that they would fuck again after I’d had to leave. But I knew that Sam was about to page me and if he did then they would hear and know I was there. So I zipped up and left. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I do happen to know what happened next as Joe made sure he came and told me after Anthony had returned to his room. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>An excited Joe came to reception and gave me and Sam a rundown of everything I saw, although his cock had grown about 2 inches. But after I left apparently Joe had asked if Anthony could fuck him. Shit, it happened and I missed it, was all I could think, but in my head I envisaged it pretty well, that 10 inch colossus stretching Joe’s tight white ring, oh yes that was </span>
  <span>my cue to </span>
  <span>ask Sam if he could look after the desk for a moment, but he asked me at virtually the same time. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Joe, could you look after the desk for 5 minutes so we can sort these out. He looked down after his story, pleased that he had turned us on so much. He nodded and said, be quick. Sam and I went into the office, pulled the blinds closed, pulled our dicks out and gave each other a wank. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam was great like that, he was always willing to jerk off my 11 inches, and in return I was always willing to do his 13. When we returned Joe was still telling his story this time to 2 of the bellboys. Josh and Kyle were lapping it up, </span>
  <span>up until then we</span>
  <span> never realised they were quite as gay as they were. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Josh & Kyle the Bellboys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Twins, Josh &amp; Kyle Brooks, meet two Belami Studs!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Speaking of the two Bellboys, there is a story about those two as well. Now </span>
  <span>as I said, we never rea</span>
  <span>lised they were gay, or at least</span>
  <span> Kyle was then, but he was sure he recognised</span>
  <span> Peter Arnaud and Lars Norgaard</span>
  <span>, but wasn’t sure who they</span>
  <span> were. Those of us who were keen on porn, of course knew them as two gay porn stars with great bodies and insatiable appetites for cock.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived together as a couple, I was pleased to see them enjoying life, you hear so many stories about gay porn stars being miserable. But they really looked happy together.</span>
  <span> Mr Smith and Mr Jones. I laughed at their choice of names so people didn’t know they were there.</span>
  <span> I called Kyle and Josh over to take their bags to room 642 as the lifts were out it was going to be a hard journey up 6 flights of steps. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This is a story I have to say was told by them to us, so I’ll put in the details they said, but take it with as much salt as you would a story of 2 horny 18 year olds. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently when they got to the room to deliver the bags Kyle or Josh asked them what they did for a living. As I said they were new, ne never really should ask that sort of question, which Kyle now knows. You look familiar, said Kyle, but I don’t remember you from the cinema or Netflix.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not sure our films would be on Netflix, said Peter in his broken English.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>TV then said Kyle, still not realising that he had seen them on Porn Hub, not Netflix. Peter smiled, come in and let me give you a hint. Peter had guessed that if he recognised him he would have been watching gay porn and seen him and Lars there. </span>
  <span>We can’t now, said Kyle, but intrigued Kyle looked at his brother and then at his watch, they had a break in 20 minutes so told them could they come back then?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, said Peter, we’ll see you then, here take our key, you can let yourselves in. Kyle took Peter’s swipe card and they left. I wonder where I </span>
  <span>remember them from, said Kyle, I don’t know, said Josh, I don’t think I recognise them, but they are both cute, so I won’t mind seeing them again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The 20 minutes seemed to drag, but it eventually came round and they went back to room 642 and taking a deep breath stepped into the room. Neither of the boys complained about what they saw inside, but neither of them were expecting it either. Peter and Lars were naked and Peter was sliding his cock into Lars’ hole on the bed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sorry, we thought you said to just come in, said Kyle a little embarrassed having walked in on the pair having sex. That was the plan, said </span>
  <span>Peter;</span>
  <span> we thought it might remind you who we are. This is why you won’t see us on Netflix. Because you’re gay, exclaimed Josh!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of the boys were the cleverest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No, said Lars, still panting a little from Peter’s intrusion. This is what we do in films. Body doubles, said Josh? No, said Lars, have you heard of Belami Online? No, said Josh, nor me said Kyle. Well, in that case how have you seen us? Have you got your phone? Search google for Peter Arnaud and Lars Norgaard and you’ll find out what we do.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle opened his phone and searched, shit, that’s what you two do, what, said Josh?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lars and I are adult porn stars, gay adult porn stars he added.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You really do what you are doing now in films? Yes, said Lars and looking at your pants you are enjoying it as much as I am. Josh looked down, there was a substantial bulge in his tight fitting red bellboy trousers and looking at his brother he was a little excited as well.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josh looked a little embarrassed, but Pater told him not to be. We have that effect on people like you, he said. We’re also used to having others watching what we are doing if you want to. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But there are a few rules. Ok, said Kyle, keen to watch the two sexy studs have sex. Firstly, we really don’t allow people with clothes on to watch. Secondly, no cum is wasted, when you need to cum, you do it over us or each other, we don’t want it on the floor. And thirdly, you fuck us as well.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josh and Kyle swallowed hard, a little shocked but horny as hell and said OK, they just stood there for a moment until Peter suggested that they need to be more naked as per rule 1, they suddenly started to fumble with their buttons and zippers and soon had their shirts and jackets off. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, said Lars, you boys are hot. Both of them (and this I can confirm) had great bodies. Tanned, toned and smooth. Their legs were equally hot, as far as Lars and Peter were concerned. You boys should be in porn, said </span>
  <span>Lars;</span>
  <span> people would pay a fortune to see you guys get fucked. Turn around and pull down your pants he said. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle and Josh pulled down their pants and showed the porn stars their tight arses. Perfect, said Peter, agreed, said Lars. Now turn around and let us see those bulges. Don’t be embarrassed if you aren’t as big as us.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But apparently there was not</span>
  <span>h</span>
  <span>ing to worry about. Josh turned first and his </span>
  <span>rock hard cock was standing at nearly 11 inches. Fuck, said Peter, you really should be in porn, and you, Kyle turned this was the first thing that was different between the two </span>
  <span>twins;</span>
  <span> Kyle’s dick was an inch bigger. Shit that’s bigger than Joel, said Peter, who is Joel, said Kyle, Joel Birkin, he’s our biggest dicked star at Belami. You should watch him, he’s great. But you two are better. Now sit down and enjoy the show.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The twins watched as Peter slid his thick beer can </span>
  <span>size</span>
  <span> dick back into Lars’ seemingly open hole. All 9 inches disappeared as Lars moaned</span>
  <span> loudly. Kyle and josh watched their eyes fixed on the two studs performing for them </span>
  <span>on the bed. Both of them were idly stroking their big dicks as they watched Peter begin a smooth rhythm in Lars’ hole.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For Lars’ the best thing was that both Kyle and josh were thicker even than Peter and so he’d be stretched again whichever twin he got. Peter noticed that Kyle and Josh had swapped cocks and were now jerking each other off as their eyes were still transfixed by the two porn stars. </span>
  <span>As they continued to fuck their moans were added to by Josh and Kyle, both getting closer and closer to releasing their teenage spunk from their big juicy balls.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peter and Lars changed position so Lars was lying on his back allowing Peter to have easy access to his perfect hole. It also meant that as Kyle was about to reach orgasm he could easily squirt his juices over Lars’ sweaty, muscular body. Lars moaned as loudly as Kyle as his 11.7 inch cock pumped wave after wave of thick white cum over his chest and face. When he had finished Peter leant forward and kissed Lars letting Kyle’s cum mix in their mouths. He then leant over and kissed Kyle. Kyle had never tasted his own cum before but found Peter’s kiss enough to keep his dick hard and Josh found it enough to send him over the edge. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Despite a smaller cock his balls were bigger, or at least were fuller. Kyle said he counted 18 waves of c</span>
  <span>um spray over the three of them before Lars took himself off Peter’s cock and sucked Josh’s cock clean. So who wants to fuck who, asked Peter as he gently caressed Kyle</span>
  <span>’</span>
  <span>s pert nipples. Kyle at that moment didn’t care he had just had possibly his most intense orgasm and was thoroughly enjoying his nipple massage. Josh looked at both the sexy studs and chose Peter. He though</span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span> his hole would be all that tighter as Lars had just had Peters thick cock inside him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Right then, said Lars, you two need to come and fuck the cum out of us. Those huge cocks should easily massage our prostates if you know how to use them. Let’s make it interesting, said Peter, winking at Lars, whoever makes their bottom cum first without any wanking should get a prize, or </span>
  <span>the other should get a punishment, said Kyle, thinking his bigger dick would make Lars cum first.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Loser gets fucked and takes loads from all 3 of us to finish off. Said Lars suddenly, Peter agreed and looked at the twins, their cocks still as hard as ever. They looked at each other and then down at their mammoth cocks. They smiled and turned to Peter and Lars and agreed. Ok, well then better get us cumming then, said Peter spreading his legs and showing Josh his tight hole.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh fuck, said Peter as Josh’s 11 inches were opening his hole</span>
  <span>. It was obvious Josh wasn’t experienced at fucking men, but his sheer size made up for a lack of skill. All 11 inches thicker than most things Peter had ever taken. And just then his big swollen head caught Peter’s prostate and he let out a huge moan of pleasure.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Next to him Kyle’s near foot long dick was planted fully inside Lars’ hole. But as of yet he had managed to miss his prostate. </span>
  <span>Not that Lars was complaining; it was so big that he was having the greatest fuck he had ever had. </span>
  <span>Shit he said you should be in porn, you look so fucking sexy and those dicks, people would pay a lot of money to see guys like us take those monsters.</span>
  <span> You think, said Kyle, excited about the thought of making adult films with studs like Peter and Lars.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just then as Kyle was plunging his 12 inches back into Lar’s hole he made contact with his prostate. The angle Kyle had got into made the entire length of his cock rub down Lars’ prostate. </span>
  <span>Oh fuck, that is great, do it again! </span>
  <span>Lars desperately wanted to jerk his </span>
  <span>dick;</span>
  <span> the sensation of Kyles 7 or so inches of thick cock rubbing his prostate was nearly sending him over the edge.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peter too was enjoying the fuck he was getting. Josh had a faster rhythm than Kyle and Peter was having his prostate mashed as well as Josh’s massive cock open him up more than even Joel had done on set before. </span>
  <span>But it was Lar’s who spurted first. Another big load oozing from his engorged cock</span>
  <span>. The cum leaked out and flowed over Lars’ gorgeous chest. As Lars regained his composure, his prostate still being rubbed he turned to Josh. Looks like that cute little hole of yours is ours then. He smiled and ran his finger through his own cum and held it up for Josh to eat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josh took Lars’ finger and swallowed all of Lars’ cum. Sounds like fun, Josh said pulling his dick out of Peter, rolling onto his back lifting his legs and spreading his cheeks with his hands. Open me up then, can Kyle fuck me first though, I want my brother to feel how tight I am. Kyle didn’t need to be asked twice he slipped out of Lars and pressed his hard sensitive head into his brothers ring.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dude, that’s huge, push it in. Lars and Peter watched as Kyle fucked his twin. Despite only just having 2 orgasms there was no way that Lars wasn’t going to be hard for this one. Kyle never really got to fuck Josh for very long. Coupling Josh’s very tight hole and Kyle’s cock that had nearly shot </span>
  <span>its</span>
  <span> load in Lars moments earlier, it was only 2 or 3 minutes that the sight lasted. Before Kyle shot another huge load this time inside his brother’s arse. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was next</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> as Lars needed a little more time to recover from his last orgasm. It was clear that Peter was a professional fucker. </span>
  <span>Josh was nearly driven mad with pleasure as the thick 9 inch cock was expertly used. Shit I’m going to cum, said Josh as he gripped his cock, jerked it twice and then fired a load </span>
  <span>with such force that the first wave of sticky cum fired up to the lampshade and hung there</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> The second firing up into the air and landing in a streak over the carpet and bed. The subsequent 14 covering the bed sheet.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was enough to send Peter into orgasm. As Josh’s hole had clenched as he fired Peter had used the opportunity to fuck the tighter hole. He added his sperm to Kyle’s and then withdrew letting Lars take over. He was as good as Peter, if not better. Josh was writhing in ecstasy as Lars </span>
  <span>fucked him with his big cock. I’m cumming again, said Josh, this time only oozing 10 or so waves over his chest and they watched as they ran down his chiselled torso on to the bed. I’m not, said Lars. Having already cum twice he was ready to carryon, and he did, 10 minutes Josh was in heaven as Lars’ big thick gorgeous cock fucked his once tight hole. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In that time Peter and Kyle had jerked off again, the floor now awash with spunk. Here we go, said Lars and giving a final moan of pleasure emptied whatever was left in his big balls into Josh’s hole. He pulled </span>
  <span>out;</span>
  <span> time for a shower I think, said Peter and the four of them walked into the shower. The huge wads of cum that Josh had taken were now running down his smooth muscular legs and leaving a huge mess as he crossed the floor. I think we’ll need to call the cleaner, said Josh as he looked back at the cum covered carnage of the bedroom. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josh and Kyle both tell me that they all fucked in the shower as well, but I’m not sure how far to take their story. That’s a lot of cum, but then they were porn stars and young horny teenagers. So it is possible I guess, one day you’ll have to visit and find out for yourself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After Josh and Kyle had cleaned up they dressed again and left the room, Lars and Peter standing there still naked, still hard, apparently all that hot young sex had left them wanting more. They told Kyle and Josh to send up a cleaner after 20 minutes to clean up the cum that was spread all over the room after the hot steamy sex session that they had all enjoyed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alex the Cleaner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>KJ Apa and Alex create a mess to clean up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>It was fair to say that a</span><span>fter that much cum had been squirted out of 4 cocks we had to send the cleaner in. I think it was Alex who got to clear that up</span><span>.</span> <span>H</span><span>e wa</span><span>s however,</span><span> experienced with clea</span><span>n</span><span>ing</span><span> up cum</span><span>. He could hoover up cum in his arse and mouth, although I do remember one guest who gave him nearly more than he could take.</span></p><p>
  <span>We had a last minute booking and Alex had gone to clean the room in a rush before the client arrived, but he hadn’t managed to get it finished before KJ arrived. KJ was fine with the room not being finished but was tired so asked if he could just go up to the room and wait for the cleaner to finish.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I thought that would be fine and sent him up to room 643. Alex was cleaning the bathroom when he got there and KJ said hello, gave a few pounds to Kyle for taking his bags and then went inside. Just as Alex finished, KJ asked if he would mind if he took a shower. NO was the answer Alex wanted to shout, the idea of the stunning KJ showering was making his trousers swell. But he very calmly told him it would be fine and would he mind if he finished to room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No need to rush, KJ said as he visibly eyed Alex up and down. Before Alex could really overt his eyes</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> KJ had stripped down to his boxers and was standing there nearly naked. Alex was rooted to the spot, his eyes taking in e</span>
  <span>very inch of KJ’s perfect body; h</span>
  <span>is sexy chest, arms, his hot muscular legs and a very ample bulge in the front of his CK’s.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>KJ knew that Alex was transfixed on his naked body and he just turned around dropped his boxers and walked into the shower. Alex watched his arse for every second he could. That was in the mental wank bank for later he thought. But then he heard KJ call him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Excuse me, can you show me how this works? Alex was rooted to the spot, his growing erection making walking awkward, so he shouted back, just turn it he said, left for hotter, right for colder.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Doesn’t seem to work, said KJ, can you have a look. Alex stepped forward and rounded the corner and entered the bathroom and was met with KJ bending over, leaning into the shower with his arse fully in Alex’s face. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just turn it I think, Alex said again and as he did his wildest dreams came true, KJ turned around and gave him a full frontal look at his manhood. Wow, said Alex! Shocked he had said it aloud his blushed a shade of red only seen on beetroots</span>
  <span>. Thanks said </span>
  <span>KJ;</span>
  <span> I’ve been told it’s pretty impressive.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Impressive it was, it was soft, but still as thick as KJ’s wrist and it must have been nearly 8 inches long.</span>
  <span> And his balls were </span>
  <span>enormous;</span>
  <span> his scrotum must have been bigger than a tennis ball. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Looks like you might be pretty impressive under that uniform too, said KJ. Fancy h</span>
  <span>elping me in the shower as well,</span>
  <span> I’m always happy to have someone scrub my back</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span> He stepped into the bath and let the warm water flow over every ridge of his muscular body. I, I can’t said Alex stammering a little, I have to clear up this room and then I’ve got another to do too. But there are more dirty things to clean in here, said KJ seductively rubbing his hands over his body.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You are paid to clean, so maybe for an extra tip you could clean everything in this room. His hand idly dropp</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> to his enormous package and gently stroking life into it. Soon his cock was growing a little and Alex’s eyes were transfixed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex glanced at his watch and then started to unbutton his tunic. I can stay for 10 minutes, said Alex, but that’s it, than I have to go to my next job. Alex swears to this day he only stayed for 10 minutes. Yet struggles to </span>
  <span>explain why he managed to only clock onto the next room 45 minutes later. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I think it was due to the fact that he couldn’t keep his hands off KJ Apa, and he had to spend an extra 20 minutes cleaning up his spunk, from the walls and ceiling! Don’t believe </span>
  <span>me;</span>
  <span> wait until you hear the rest of Alex’s story.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex slowly stripped as he watched KJ’s naked body in the shower. His massive cock and balls a specific favourite. When KJ was semi-hard his cock sort of undulated as he moved rather than flopping around. And Alex longed to get his hands around that big shaft and continue the job of getting him hard.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>KJ was going to have an easier job as by the time Alex dropped his boxers, his 5 inch flaccid cock was as hard as a rock and all 8.3 inches were sticking straight out in front of him from his ginger pubes. Alex was hot, he had a great slim, yet muscular body, </span>
  <span>and his cock despite being the shortest of the guys in our little story compendium was by no means the thinnest</span>
  <span>, w</span>
  <span>hich with Alex’s very muscular</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> slim frame</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> made it look far bigger than it was. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>KJ smiled as Alex was now as naked as he was, come on in he said reaching out a hand to pull the naked cleaner into the shower and kiss him full on the lips. Alex </span>
  <span>moaned</span>
  <span> his cock may even have got harder in that </span>
  <span>moment;</span>
  <span> maybe it even got a bit bigger. Alex does think he’s getting bigger the longer he works at the Savoy. But that’s another story.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This one is far too hot and messy to miss out on. Alex was getting more confident as KJ groped his smooth body and spun him around. He knelt behind the Riverdale star and admired his gorgeous bum which was now inches away from his face. Alex spread KJ’s bubble butt cheeks and saw his prize for the first time, his ring. He pressed his face between KJ’s ample cheeks and plunged his long tongue towards the tight hole.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>KJ moaned as his ring was given the best rim it had ever received. Shit, said KJ, you really are a good cleaner. Nice to make everything shiny for the customers, said Alex breaking off the work he was doing to smile up at the stud in front of him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After 5 minutes or so, Alex </span>
  <span>stopped</span>
  <span> and once again turned KJ around. This time his face was not greeted with a smooth muscular arse, but it was slapped by a huge, rock hard 12 inch dick. Alex’s tongue job had </span>
  <span>succeeded in bringing a lot of life into KJ’s manhood. And </span>
  <span>the mouth</span>
  <span> that had recently been opening his hole was now closing around the enormous circumcised cock in font of him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>KJ began to push his big cock further and further into Alex’s mouth, shit, he said, don’t you have a gag reflex in there. Alex pulled off, not at </span>
  <span>all;</span>
  <span> reckon we can get all 12 inches in there? KJ didn’t need to be asked twice and aimed his cock back at Alex’s face and waited until Alex resumed his attack.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It really didn’t take long, Alex needed to adjust a couple of times but soon all 12.2 inches of KJ Apa’s big, fat, white cock was inside Alex and his trimmed pubic hair was rubbing Alex’s face. Fuck, moaned KJ as waves of pleasure he had never felt before swept over him. You were born for this, said </span>
  <span>KJ;</span>
  <span> just doing some cleaning said Alex as he pulled off before KJ had the chance to fire his load into Alex’s throat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For being that good, said KJ, I’ll give you a little tip, not cash, unless that’s what you want, but rather your choice of holes, my mouth or my arse</span>
  <span>, a</span>
  <span>ll yours to fuck until you cum. </span>
  <span>I want to fuck you until you cum too, said Alex. Well in that case better make sure you’re good, but just to say it’s been about 4 days since I last blew my load. So two things, firstly, well, let’s just say I make a lot of cum, and that’s if I cum every day, these big balls are big and they work. Secondly, it’s been 4 days, I’m very horny and that means it should be easier for you to make me cum, and I’ll be making </span>
  <span>even more cum in these. He cupped his big balls and stretched them down before slapping Alex across the face with them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I’m going to fuck that arse of yours then, said Alex, get on the bed on your back; I want to see you explode. It’s more impressive when once I tell you I’m going to cum you jerk me off. It’ll be your fucking that drove me over the edge but a few pumps helps everything get down the massive cock.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex followed KJ out of the shower he dried them both off and pushed the naked star onto the king-size bed. </span>
  <span>He lifted his muscular legs over his shoulder presenting once again that sweet hole he had had his tongue in moments earlier. Alex pressed his cock against the hole and watched as KJ smiled welcoming the new cock into his arse. Fucked many guys, said KJ? No said Alex, only girls. You’ll love this more than any pussy, said KJ, and he was right. Probably because it was KJ </span>
  <span>Apa</span>
  <span> and Alex was so turned on. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s cock opened the celebrity’s hole wide. The girth of Alex’s dick more than most KJ had taken</span>
  <span>. Fuck that feels good, said KJ as he grew accustomed to Alex’s fat cock. Ready, said Alex and KJ nodded as Alex began to really fuck KJ, of course with the plan of fucking the cum out of his balls. As Alex fucked KJ’s arse his eyes were transfixed on the sight before him. KJ was very sexy and his huge cock was bouncing off his own chest with his massive balls lying loosely in their scrotum either side of the foot long cock.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was all he could do to resist reaching down and jerking the huge member off, but he knew he had to get KJ to cum with just his cock. And the way he was moaning it wasn’t going to be very long to wait. Alex even found it hot holding KJ, ankles as he thrust away. Maybe if he’d held KJ’s cock he’d have cum before him?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh fuck, said KJ, it’s coming, and it’s coming hard, jerk me off, still with his dick inside his arse Alex grabbed KJ’s monster cock with both hands and </span>
  <span>vigorously jerked him off, only one thing was going through his mind milk it and make it cum. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Milk it he did and make it cum he did. The first contraction was a good size, but a big pool of cum oozed out and gathered between KJ’s pecs. It was big but a little small compared to what came next.</span>
  <span> The next 7 or 8 contractions were the real deal. The first one fired straight up to the ceiling, hitting it and then dripping back down like rain onto KJ’s face. Alex moved KJ’s cock for the next one and the tasteful red wall behind the bedhead now had a stain of thick white cum. Alex aimed the third straight up in the air again and added more to the ceiling, Alex writhed in the ecstasy of having KJ’s arse clamp down over his cock as he ejaculated and also KJ’s cum dripping down over him from the ceiling. Before the 5</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> contraction Alex hit orgasm too, pulling out of KJ’s hole just in time to fire a load over KJ’s body, face, over the pillow and bedsheets and also onto the wall behind the bed. Seeing Alex cum, made KJ rally a little and after Alex had dropped KJ’s cock during orgasm KJ had taken it and was unloading the next few over Alex’s sexy body. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soon both the young men were as covered in cum as each other and also as covered as the rest of the room was. As Alex was still oozing cum out of his cock KJ grabbed him and kissed him, both of the men could feel the cum that both cocks were still leaking get pressed between their smooth muscular bodies. KJ flipped Alex over and as Alex’s orgasm subsided sat down again on Alex’s cock.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh fuck, said Alex as the sensitive cock head was returned into KJ’s </span>
  <span>hole</span>
  <span>. Do it again, said KJ, you’ll get my prostate this way round. Alex was doubtful that either of them had any more cum in their balls, but was proved wrong. Sure enough Alex’s thick cock was rubbing KJ’s prostate, and sure enough that made him cum again. Not quite as big as the first but still those big balls were emptied. This time Alex was covered. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>KJ’s cock had been lying flat against Alex’s abs when he had erupted. Alex was whiter than his usual pale skin. </span>
  <span>KJ,</span>
  <span> was writhing around in ecstasy. As his 2</span>
  <span>nd</span>
  <span> orgasm subsided.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Can I fuck you, said KJ? What said Alex, now, yes, three orgasms and I’m done. Alex was unsure, but to be honest was enjoying everything so much </span>
  <span>had no wish to say no.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Make me cum again like you did, </span>
  <span>said</span>
  <span> Alex. The whole duvet was a sticky mess by now and KJ’s cock was well lubricated and so he lifted off Alex’s dick and lifted his legs and just as he had been fucked by Alex earlier he lined his cock up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This is going to hurt, said KJ, my cock is big, very big, so it may take a while to get used to it. Don’t worry, I said I’d never fucked a guy before, I didn’t say I’d never been fuck up the arse before. My girlfriend is a little kinky, she has a selection of dildos and they aren’t for her pussy, she uses them on me. KJ smiled, here we go then.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was surprised at how easy Alex took the massive cock that he had abused so many holes with. Yes he moaned but it didn’t hurt him. But he did, it seems, know how to use it better than Alex’s girlfriend. Because KJ very quickly found his prostate and Alex was having a lot of pleasure driven into his hole.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh shit, that’s so good, fuck me KJ, fuck me harder. KJ didn’t need to be told twice and was soon fucking Alex harder and deeper than anyone else he’d fucked, even his flesh light!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, fuck, here it comes, Alex exploded again, this orgasm totally different to the last one, and just as big. Here I come too; KJ hit his third big orgasm in 20 minutes and filled up Alex’s hole with his thick white juices. Wow, said Alex as the feeling subsided, that was amazing. Thank you, said KJ, you weren’t too bad yourself. I’m here for a week if my room needs cleaning, he said it with air quotation marks, I’ll ask for you. Now I think </span>
  <span>we both need to do some cleaning. Fancy joining me in the shower to start? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex didn’t need to be asked twice, he was oblivious of the amount of cum that was leaking off KJ as he stood and reached out that hand again to take Alex to the shower. Alex was even oblivious of the amount of cum that was leaking out of his own hole down his legs as KJ swept him up into his strong muscular arms and carried him into the shower</span>
  <span> kissing him as they went.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rhys the Barman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex spent a few hours in the bar celebrating that particular night. It would have been the sort of story Rhys would have loved to hear. I guarantee his dick was as hard as steel behind that bar, not that it would ever be as hard as when the footballers stayed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>England had done well in the World Cup and to </span>
  <span>celerate</span>
  <span> they were </span>
  <span>att</span>
  <span> he Savoy. Mason Mount was a generally a quiet person. On and off the pitch he preferred to let his skills do the talking.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Which looking back on it is probably also true of his life in the bedroom! Never one to broadcast his love life on social media, never did he have a scandal. And I think Rhys will tell you that’s because he was so damn good!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys was a man of the world, he had had hundreds of sexual partners, men and women, although men were his favourite. Not that he assumed his night would end in the best sex of his life when the young England star appeared at the bar ordering a pint of the latest craft beer that everyone was getting excited about. Most of the others had gone to bed with their wives and girlfriends, or just some tart they had found that evening. Only Harry Winks was left, mostly drunk, entirely unaware of what was happening at the bar. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys served the beer and started a polite conversation with the England star. Simple congratulations, compliments about his playing, Rhys was possibly slightly flirting, but Mount really didn’t mind and he was lapping up the compliments. They talked for a good hour or so and as the bar was empty Rhys could give the hot stud all the attention he wanted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After the second pint, Mason was clearly keen on seeing how much the flirting meant and began to compliment Rhys. Rhys had a good body, and worked out to keep fit and so it was easy for Mason to be honest and pay him compliments. When he turned to bend over and get a glass for Mount’s third pint he complimented his arse which made Rhys smile.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back and said that that was unfair as he was sitting down and so couldn’t see if his arse compared. Mason smiled and drank his third pint. As he drained his </span>
  <span>glass</span>
  <span> he asked Rhys where the toilets were. Rhys pointed and continued to clean the glasses that Mason and Winks were using. Could you show me asked Mason smiling, I need to allow you to see my arse to compare!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys didn’t need to be asked twice, but knew he could only be about 1 minute away from the bar. But to glimpse the perfection of Mason Mount’s bum he would take the full minute. He led the young stud to the beautiful facilities in the hotel and made sure they were empty and the door was locked behind them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have to wait long for the sight he wanted. So what do you think, said Mason as Rhys turned back to him? His trousers around his ankles and his pale white gorgeous arse right in front of him. Perfection, said Rhys, much better than mine. Do you want it, he asked? What said Rhys in a little bit of shock. Have a feel, said the England stud. Rhys’ hand reached out and he gripped the muscular flesh of the stars cheeks. Rhys knew now was his chance so without being told he knelt down and spreading the beautiful cheeks apart flicked his tongue over his hole. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mason moaned a little as he felt Rhys’ strong tongue over his ring. Definitely a gorgeous arse, said Rhys, but I need to go back to work now. He stood and as he did Mason turned around, and Rhys got to see the massive dick that he had hidden in his Calvin Klein’s. It was still mostly flaccid, but looked bigger than his flaccid 6.4 inches and it was fatter too. Rhys felt his trousers swell. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>How long until you are off work, said Mason? 1 hour, replied Rhys after looking at his watch. Come to room 635 said Mason, who pulled up his trousers hiding his massive dick once again and grabbing Rhys’ bulge, whispered in his ear, don’t be too long stud! And disappeared out of the toilets and bar too.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>How Rhys was going to concentrate for the next hour he wasn’t sure. But he managed it and having passed over to the next barman, virtually ran to room 635. He was a little out of breath and sweating as he arrived and knocked on the door. His dick was already tenting his black trousers a little, but it was quite dim in the corridors at night and so no one would notice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and Mason Mount was there in just a towel wrapped around his slim waist. You came? He said smiling, of course I came, said Rhys, have you seen yourself recently? You like what you see then, said Mason. Yes, said Rhys, a lot. What if I wasn’t wearing a towel, as he said it he flicked the towel where it was tucked in and it fell to the ground leaving Rhys staring at a naked Mason Mount. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, I like that a lot more said Rhys smiling. Now there was definitely a noticeable bulge in his trousers. It was almost surreal as Mason Mount just stood there naked as the day he was born watching Rhys get hornier and hornier with the thought of what might be about to happen.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finally after what seemed like an age Mason said you better come in then, but just to warn you I’m not just creative on the field! Rhys took a sharp intake of </span>
  <span>breath,</span>
  <span> this was going to be great. Just let your creative juices flow, Mr Mount, allow me to be your muse!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shall I get naked too, said Rhys, no, said Mason, what’s the rush? No rush, said Rhys, just what I thought you’d want to do normally involves 2 naked people. Oh it does, but there is so much to be done before that. After all is there anything you want to do to me before you take any clothes off?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well, I was hoping to carry on where I left off downstairs. Excellent, well I’m all </span>
  <span>showered,</span>
  <span> I am your play thing for the next hour. Just don’t make me cum by rubbing my cock, because if you do I lose any desire to be horny. That is the finale moment, until then only sexual stimulation of other parts may cause orgasm.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You mean anal orgasms, or just getting you so horny you can’t keep your </span>
  <span>jizz</span>
  <span> inside. Absolutely, said Mason, who stood there and lifted his arms and said I am yours. Rhys stood there looking the perfect specimen up and down.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He then reached out and stroked the toned body of the Chelsea star feeling every contour of his muscular body. Rhys had always been turned on by Mason’s legs, they were a thing of beauty. But his arse was his first real destination. Plunging his face back between the sexy cheeks he flicked his tongue over the puckered ring waiting inside. Mason moaned suitably, but suddenly Rhys stopped. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What, said Mason, nothing, I just want to see that glorious cock swell and get hard! I see, said Mason, that really shouldn’t be too hard. It will be, said Rhys, it will be very hard! Mason smiled at his play on words. Rhys knew his own places that made him horny and so decided that they might be the same for the stud he had with him. The short blonde hairs that covered Mason’s inner thigh that headed up to his big juicy balls and on to his arse were the place to begin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The short of it was that if you want Mason Mount to get an erection then that is your destination. Not touching his thick English, hooded dick Mason Mount now had a near perfect </span>
  <span>12 inch</span>
  <span> cock almost poking Rhys in the face. Enjoying the response he had received Rhys continued with this mode of stimulation. Between Mason’s thighs he slid his hand gently over the hairs stimulating him in ways he hadn’t had before.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But then there was something he had had before. Rhys’ finger slowly pressed against the </span>
  <span>footballers</span>
  <span> ring waiting for it to give way. More, louder moaning passed the cute lips of the naked man. Then Rhys saw the first trace of what was to become a constant reminder of how horny the soccer player was. The clear, shiny liquid began to drip from Mason’s cock. Rhys reached out with his tongue and cleaned around his foreskin but as soon as he finished more was dripping onto the floor. Rhys pushed the white foreskin back and let the tap drip.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It does that a lot, said Mason, I hope you liked it? Oh yes, no need for any lube tonight. Rhys had now got 2 fingers into Mason’s tight hole and was working them in and out soon to be in far enough to reach the goal. Rhys took another drink for the tap in front of him. Deciding it was time for his tongue to go back in Rhys pushed him back onto the bed and lifted his legs exposing his hole to him for the first time.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It really was quite a </span>
  <span>good looking</span>
  <span> hole, and it was certainly ready to be opened. Rhys had a fairly long tongue and pushed a couple of inches inside before pulling out and pushing three fingers in, knuckle deep. That was just enough to reach his prostate. The tap was turned on more, a pool of precum was glistening on the stud’s sexy chest as his dick pumped more and more of the clear liquid.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys missed no time in drinking the sweet nectar and allowing his tongue to glide down Mason’s big dick as he did. Rhys decided it was time to make his dick explode, now he knew the rule so made sure nothing touched Mason’s cock as he fingered the prostate that was making him moan. Mason’s moaning became louder and deeper as Rhys massaged the thing that would make him cum.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, said Mason as his whole body tensed. Rhys continued to play inside him, but was determined not to waste his load. He stood Mason up and knelt in front of him his dick now pointing at his mouth. Continuing to finger fuck him he took him to the edge and then over it. What was a clear precum tap now became a cum </span>
  <span>tap.</span>
  <span> It literally poured out of his thick white dick into Rhys’ mouth. He continued to flow until Rhys could take no more in his mouth and the orgasm had subsided. Rhys had swallowed all he had made and complimented the teenager on his cum flavour.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you, said the young man, I’ve got plenty more in my balls for you. Rhys looked surprised, more? Oh yes, said Mason, my balls never stop. Now what are you going to do? I need to strip off, said Rhys, my dick is harder than hard and I need to fuck that arse of yours.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The footballer smiled, come on then. He pulled Rhys forward and unbuttoned his shirt revealing a toned torso and began to slip his hand down and massage the thick dick outline in Rhys’ trousers. He slowly unzipped his work trousers and allowed the thing that was going to fuck him out. It was a good inch shorter than Mason, but a little thicker and so Mason knew he would feel every inch inside him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys was now as naked as Mason. I need to shower he said, can I fuck you in there. Of course he smiled. Grabbing Rhys’ dick he led him to the shower and let the water cascade over their sexy bodies. Rhys turned </span>
  <span>Mason</span>
  <span> around and he felt Rhys’ dick press against his fingered hole. Push, said </span>
  <span>Mason</span>
  <span>, Rhys did and his thick cock head opened him up to a huge moan from both of them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tight and hot, said Rhys. Thick and hot replied Mason smiling. Slowly Rhys fucked Mason’s hole and Mason was impressed how good he was. Reckon you can fuck more cum out of me, said Mason? Oh yes, said Rhys, feel this. He moved a little and allowed his thick hard cock to glide across Ericson’s prostate. Oh yeah, he said, keep that up. Rhys did keep it up, his thick cock making Mason’s body quiver with pleasure as he thrust deeper into the young star.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, fuck, said Mason. His balls ready to pump cum out again. This time Rhys continued to fuck him as he orgasmed. Mason’s ring clenching around the big cock in his ass. At that Rhys had to withdraw his own dick before he came. Do you want to swallow my load, asked Rhys? </span>
  <span>Yes</span>
  <span> please said Mason, dropping to his knees in the shower and taking all 10 inches of the barman in his mouth. Rhys’ knees buckled a little as the gorgeous stud brought him to climax in his mouth. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, that was good, said Rhys. Thank you said Mason licking the final drops of Rhys’s cum from his chin where it had leaked out. What’s next, asked the England stud? Rhys was now aching to be fucked, his hole wanted to be opened by the stud’s </span>
  <span>12 inch</span>
  <span> cock. But he knew that that would end the evening for him, as Mason had warned that as soon as he </span>
  <span>cums</span>
  <span> from having his cock stimulated the evening was over.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You want to play with my hole, said Rhys? With pleasure, said Mason. Rinsing themselves off in the shower Rhys was led back out into the bedroom. Mason pulled Rhys in for a kiss and as he hid Rhys felt his hands reach around and the first digit circle Rhys’s ring. Rhys moaned a little, expecting to be opened up a little at any moment. He wasn’t </span>
  <span>disappointed</span>
  <span>, Mason’s first finger popped through his ring quickly followed my another.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Spinning him around and pushing him onto his knees on the bed, Mason had Rhys’ hole exposed and vulnerable. Mason began to finger fuck his hole, sliding further with each stroke, Rhys was clearly enjoying it, so Mason added a third finger to the </span>
  <span>intrusion</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was clearly not an issue for Rhys who was used to big dick stretching his ass. Soon Mason was using all 4 fingers, only his thumb stopping his hand from going all the way in. Mason took hold of Rhys’ dick with his left hand and jerked him off and he fucked him with his hand. Oh fuck, said Rhys. You are enjoying that aren’t you, said Mason. Oh yes, stammered Rhys between moans. You want more? What, said Rhys, you going to fuck me now. Not fuck you, but </span>
  <span>i’ve</span>
  <span> got more digits left to go in. He wiggled his thumb against Rhys taint. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You mean you want to fist me ass? Why not, said Mason, it clearly turns you on. Mason was right, Rhys dick was now streaming precum onto the bed. Go on the said Rhys. Mason started to open Rhys up more and more, and soon there was roon for his thumb to slide in too. And then suddenly Rhys’ ring took it all. Mason’s hand was inside Rhys. Now with perfect access to Rhys’ prostate, Rhys had no chance. As Rhys’ dick pumped out another orgasm of cum, Mason carried on assaulting Rhys’ prostate and with his other hand jerked of the barman’s big dick.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys writhed around in pleasure until he had to get Mason to stop. Rhys lay there on the bed, in what seemed like a pool of his cum. Fuck said Rhys as Mason lay down next to him. You liked that, asked Mason? Oh yes, said Rhys. Mason smiled at the exhausted stud lying next to him. What's next asked Mason. I’m shattered said Rhys, maybe it’s time for that soccer cock to get some action. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mason smiled again, knowing he had outlasted the hot bartender. Go on then, said Mason, how are you going to do it? Rhys wasn’t sure, he had wanted Mason to fuck him, but Mason’s fist had almost over stimulated his ass. Maybe I just jerk you off, said Rhys. Mason nodded, that sounds good, I always reckon guys are better and giving me a hand job than girls, we’re more used to what feels good.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Still lying on the bed Rhys rolled over to face Mason. He wanted to watch Mason’s face as this orgasm was going to be his last. Gripping the massive appendage firmly but gently he began to stroke the hard flesh. His other hand he began to play with Mason’s hot body. Mason moaned as the sensation began to rise in his toned body. Fuck, you are good at that, said Mason as his breath shortened. I’ve had plenty of practice, said Rhys as his hand was taking longer strokes of the smooth, thick meat of the premiership star. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Here it comes, said Mason, he fired what must have been the biggest orgasm so far from his cock. Covering his own face in his thick warm cum. Rhys continued to massage the cum covered cock of Mason as he leant in and kissed him. What now, he said?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well</span>
  <span> I'm done, said Mason. We could clean up and then go back to the bar? That sounds like a good idea, said Rhys. As he led Mason back to the shower where they had started earlier. Rhys’ dick was still as hard as a rock, but as Mason had promised, his was as limp as could be. Although it was still a gorgeous sight Rhys thought. What about that mess, said Mason pointing at the cum soaked </span>
  <span>sheets.</span>
  <span> There are cleaners for that, we can sort it later. And the two young men left the room and went back to the bar. </span>
  
</p><p><span>As Rhys passed the reception desk he smiled and winked at me, and he was all </span><span>to</span> <span>pleased</span><span> to tell me that story after Mason had left. I can vouch for the fact that his hole was looser than normal after the evening, he was still horny and wanted me to fuck him. Normally he was much tighter than that evening!</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tom the Personal Trainer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ross Barclay visits the Personal Trainer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I guess as we’ve mentioned the time England team stayed we might as well mention the other two conquests that night, one of them had gone to the gym and had asked Tom if he could give him a hand with a few things. Let’s just say it was something weighty he handled, but not what he was expecting. </p><p>Tom was your standard, young, hot, sexy guy. Testosterone oozing from his gorgeous body and as horny as any 19 year old guy all the time. He used to like the late shift in the gym, it was empty, no one ever came to disturb the training and he would regularly brag about the girls or guys he’d fucked. Although I think he was a little surprised at how this specific evening went. If we are to believe Tom that is. </p><p>Ross Barclay entered the gym in a tight fitting t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms that hugged his perfect arse and outlined his big dick. Hi, said Tom as Ross came in. Hi, said Ross, could you help me a moment, I need to do some weights to work on my shoulder and I prefer free weights not the machines. Of course said Tom as he ushered the England star to the bench.  </p><p>Tom stood at the head of Ross Barclay and as he watched his eyes were drawn to the bulge in his trackies. When Ross pushed up it tightened and pressed against the thin material. Tom was transfixed on the sexy guy in front of him. It wasn’t normal, he was normally the one being undressed by someone else’s eyes. But tonight Tom was imagining what lay beneath those grey sweat pants. </p><p>He had been wondering too much and as Ross opened his eyes between reps he discovered he had a direct view up Tom’s shorts. Tom’s big dick was growing and had pushed it’s way out from Tom’s slim waist and Ross could see 2 massive balls and a big thick shaft. This had the effect of making his dick grow a little too, accentuating the bulge in his pants.  </p><p>Tom smiled at what he saw, unaware it was because of his manhood growing in front of the England stud. Tom’s dick continued to grow down the leg of his shorts. Until plenty of it was on display for Ross. Tom’s semi was within inches of Ross’ face and Ross spotted a bead of precum form on the end.  </p><p>Ross’ dick was doing the same, tenting in the tight material and a dark wet patch formed at the peak of what was a sizable tent. Both guys were unaware of their own growing erections as they were transfixed on the others dick. Tom only discovered what was happening when he felt the warm mouth of Ross Barclay engulf his big dick head and begin to suck. What the... exclaimed Tom, knowing he wasn’t allowed to swear in front of clients.  </p><p>Below him was Ross Barclay sweat dripping from his face taking the first couple of inches of his semi hard dick in his mouth drinking his precum. No wonder you were getting hard, said Tom, if you could see my dick. You were too smiled Ross as he sat up to admire the trainer a little better. I feel at a disadvantage. You've probably seen me semi naked before. Tom had indeed seen the holiday photos of Ross and had admired his body. Was Ross really asking him to strip off?  </p><p>What do you mean, said Tom? I mean you have too many clothes on, said Ross! Tom didn’t need to be asked twice, he would have walked around naked all the time if the Hotel had allowed it. He had an amazing body, and a massive dick. There, said Tom standing naked, his semi hard dick nearly at it’s full 12 inches. I meant your top, said Ross grinning at Tom’s eagerness. Oh, said Tom a little embarrassed, he reached for his shorts, but Ross stopped him. </p><p>I never said you shouldn’t have done it though! Tom stopped and inhaled deeply as Ross reached out a strong hand and massaged those final few inches into Tom’s dick. Impressive young man, said Ross. Do you top or bottom? Mostly top, said Tom, guys seem to like my big dick. Shame, said Ross, I like topping too and I love big dicked bottoms. Watching Winksy’s big dick bounce up and down as he rides my cock is amazing to watch. </p><p>That image was now in Tom’s head, Harry Winks riding Ross’ dick. Tom was caught up in the moment and despite not normally bottoming he said you can still fuck me! </p><p>Ross stood up too and stripped off his body was hot and his dick was hard, very hard. It wasn’t as long as Tom’s but it was thick. He was apparently talking 9.5 inches and as thick as a beer can. Not that Tom can always guess sizes right. Oh fuck, exclaimed Tom, he swore this time seeing the massive dick Ross had between his gorgeous thighs. Tom reached out eyes fixed on the colossally thick cock. Tom had normal sized man’s hands but there was no way his fingers met around the huge diameter. Dropping to his knees he wanted to take it in his mouth but again it was too thick. Has anyone ever sucked you off, said Tom? A couple, Jack Grealish can open wide, said Ross, he loved it.  </p><p>And fucking? Asked Tom. Well, that’s another story, said Ross, the guys love it. I always get offers of sexy arses, just like yours. A few don’t manage it, but most are determined to say they took my cock. Ollie Watkins rides it after he scores, it’s his way of celebrating. Tom’s mind raced, Ollie, Jack and Ross all fucking.  </p><p>You’re delaying the inevitable, said Ross. Shaking his club at Tom. He was right, Tom occasionally enjoyed being fucked by guys. Afterall, it felt good, but Ross was far, far more cock than he had ever had. I’ll need some lube, said Tom nervously. I can help with that, said Ross. Just jerk me off a little first.  </p><p>Tom took hold of the weapon of Arse destruction and began to jerk the smooth foreskin back and forth. And then it began to produce the pure, clear precum Ross was talking about. And it produced lots of it. It’s almost as if my dick knows it need a lot, laughed Ross. Tom caught a puddle in his hand and smeared it over Ross’s dick and then more for his arse and Ross turned him around and pushed him onto the bench. Ready, he asked? Ready, replied Tom quietly.  </p><p>Tom felt the thick head press against seemingly all of his arse at once and he was convinced there was no way it was fitting inside, but then he felt Ross’ fingers push their way in. You’re a tight one, said Ross, I think I'll be gentle and get you opened up a little first. Ross’ fingers opened Tom up a little and stretched his rarely used hole. It was Tom’s dick that was responding now.  </p><p>Looks like you like this, said Ross. There was no denying it, Tom’s dick was twitching, as Ross fingered his hole. After a few minutes Ross was poking 4 fingers into Tom and decided his dick was ready. Here we go, said Ross and his big head pressed into Tom and his hole opened up a little and in it slipped. Oh fuck, said Tom as Ross began to fuck him. You are tight, said Ross, his strong hands gripping Tom’s slender waist and Ross’s powerful thighs started to propel the monster cock into the young trainer.  </p><p>Oh yes, fuck, me, said Tom. Forgotten were his worries of pain, or not managing the thick dick, he was now in ecstasy letting 9-5 inches of beer can thick dick fuck his hole. He felt Ross’ heavy balls slap his as he fucked him harder. Let's change position, said Ross pulling out. Tom felt empty as his new favourite thing was no longer inside him. Ross lay on the weights bench and straddling him Tom sat back down on the massive cock. Stretching him again.  </p><p>This gave Ross perfect access to the 12 inches of Tom’s dick. With both hands he gripped it and began to jerk Tom off. This gorgeous hunk of a personal trainer with a massive dick riding his big dick. Stop, said Tom, stop, I’m going to cum. No, said Ross, you need to cum over me as I fuck you. That won’t be a problem replied Tom in the throes of ecstasy. Ross watched as Tom was ready to cum. Hold it he said, hold it. I can’t said Tom, as Ross felt his ring tighten around his cock. Ross let go and took hold of Tom’s hands to stop him touching his cock and proceeded to thrust up into Tom’s arse. As Tom hit orgasm his dick flailed around everywhere, his 12 inches hosing his warm seed all over the room and Ross.  </p><p>As Tom’s orgasm subsided, Ros returned to Tom’s cock, milking the final drops of cum out of it. Sweat poured off Tom’s sexy body, glistening in the light of the gym as he slumped a little exhausted from his intense orgasm, but still impaled on Ross’ member. Recovering a little, Tom fixed his eyes on Ross’ and told him it was his turn now. Regaining energy he began to ride Ross’ dick like there was no tomorrow. Wow, said Ross at the way Tom was riding him, that’ feels great, feels great to me too, said Tom as his dick slapped down against Ross’ firm chest. Splashing in a puddle of his own cum that had collected between Ross’ perfect pecs. Ross felt he was about to cum, but he wanted to be in control, so he sat up still with his dick inside Tom and turned them over.  </p><p>Tom was on his back on the bench and Ross was thrusting from behind. Now it was long strokes almost pulling out before pushing back inside. The 2.5 inch diameter of Ross’ dick being felt all the way in and out. His big head being massaged by Tom’s insides. Each stroke Ross got closer to orgasm until the final blow was dealt and his balls tightened and he felt the eruption begin.  </p><p>Within moments Tom’s arse was full of Premiership Footballers cum. Tom suddenly had what millions of other wanted, sex with Ross Barclay. That is one hot arse, said Ross as he pulled out, his dick leaving Tom’s hole gaping a little as the cum gushed out. That was amazing, said Tom. How long are you here? Just tonight, said Ross, but I can always come to visit again, call me. He grabbed one of Tom’s business cards and scribbled a number on the back.  </p><p>Grabbing a towel Ross wiped Tom’s cum off his body I need to go and shower. As he was about to pick up his discarded clothes. Tom pointed out that he had a shower out the back that was nearer, and there was more company here.  </p><p>Ross smiled, took Tom by the hand and led him to the shower. The water cascaded over Ross’ perfect body. His best asset, as of yet untouched by Tom. How do you feel about being fucked said Tom whispering in Ross’ ear as he slowly kissed him. I thought you’d never ask, said Ross turning around. Fuck it was a hot arse, and unlike Tom’s used a little more. Tom dropped to his knees and buried his face into Ross’ arse and flicked his puckered hole with his tongue. Ross responded, with a quiet, oh fuck me Tom. Standing, with ease Tom’s big 12 inches slipped between the cheeks and opened his hole, soon accepting long deep thrusts as Ross moaned in pleasure.  </p><p>You're good Tom, said Ross, and I've had plenty in there before. Tell me who’s fucked you so I know which massive dicks have been here before! Harvey Barnes has a big dick, said Ross. We've fucked before. Theo Walcott, is really good, he knows how to fuck. Then there’s Jack and Mason and Harry Winks. Tom’s imagination was going wild imagining each of those dicks where his was now. </p><p>Reaching round one of Tom’s hands gripped Ross’ once again hard dick and the other groped his firm chest and played with his nipples. Ross moaned as Tom’s shaft slipped effortlessly in and out of his hole brushing his prostate on occasion which summoned a low moan from Ross’ lips.  </p><p>Tom kissed the back of Ross’ neck as he continued to fuck the footballer in front of him. Tom withdrew spun Ross around and lifting his legs up and sliding him up against the wall began to fuck him again. This time kissing his lips. Tom’s muscles strained as he lifted the sexy stud to fuck him. Tom could feel the weight of Ross’ dick rub against his defined chest as he bounced him up and down. Tom was determined to fuck Ross so well he came too. He wanted Ross to have a real reason to come back to see him.  </p><p>Success, a geyser erupted under his chin as Ross’ massive balls were emptied again. The cum running down between them as they fucked. It felt so good having Ross so close and intimate that his dick was ready to erupt too. I want to swallow it, said Ross. Tom let him down and he dropped to his knees in front of the trainer nd sucked on his 12-inch dick until it fired once again, this time filling Ross’ mouth. He swallowed every drop. He looked up smiling at the face of pure joy in front of him.  </p><p>Did you like that? Perfect, said Tom pulling Ross to his feet and kissing him, still tasting his cum on his lips. The two finished their shower and Ross started to get dressed, as he was about to pull on his jockstrap, he hesitated and threw it at Tom. A memento, he said. Tom lifted it to his face and inhaled the sweaty odour. Tom’s dick twitched at the smell of the man he’d just fucked. </p><p>Ross left Tom to it in the gym that evening. Tom couldn’t help but tell me when he was on his break, bringing the jockstrap to show me too, thrusting it into my face. I breathed in, who wouldn’t if it was true then the tent in my tight trousers was caused by Ross Barclay and his colossally thick dick. I told Tom to make sure I was invited next time Ross was visiting, that arse is too good to miss again!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Jack the Cleaner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack is sent to clean up after Mason Mount, but ends up making more mess with Harry Winks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p>The third player was staying in the same room as Mason Mount, and when he got back to find the room in a mess with his teammates cum everywhere he also needed a cleaner. Not that Jack did a great deal of cleaning; I think it was mainly fucking, sucking and cumming.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Harry could smell the sex in the air when he opened the door. Mason he said in an almost angry tone. Although he wasn't really angry, more upset that Mason hadn't invited him. His cock twitched as the smell of cum hit his nostrils. He walked into the room and saw the mess Mason had made over the beds. Shit he really enjoyed himself, thought Harry. He wiped his finger through the cum licking it clean.  </p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Still tastes as good as ever thought Harry as he picked up the phone to call for a cleaner. Sorry to bother you, said Harry, but it looks like my roommate had had some sex related fun and made a mess, could you send someone to clean it up? Sam said he would send one up straight away. Just come straight in said Harry, I'll be in the shower. Very good sir, said Sam.  </p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Harry striped off and sent into the shower, he was tired and just wanted to grab a shower and hit the sack. Although he was so tempted to jerk off his 6.7 inch flaccid cock, but knowing the cleaner was on the way decided not to.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Jack opened the door and came in, he too was struck by the aroma of sex in the room. Someone had fun he thought to himself. He came in and striped the cum covered bedding. Jack was horny and lifted the sheets to his face a breathed deeply. The musky smell of cum turned him on. He could hear the water in the shower and as his dick was straining at his trousers unzipped and pulled out his stiffening 10 inches.  </p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>It took no time at all to cum, he was so turned on knowing it was Mason Mounts man juice on the sheet. But now he had a problem, there was no way his cock was fitting back in while it was hard. But the shower was still going so he wiped it with the sheet and carried in cleaning with his dick out.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>It would rest soon enough he thought. But he was wrong the smell, the idea of what had happened kept him aroused. He was almost finished though and then he could get out and no one would know. But then the water stopped and he heard Harry pull the shower curtain back.  </p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Jack was stuck in the room, he couldn't get to his cart outside and the door lock clicked and Harry emerged totally naked with a towel in his hands drying his hair. Jack grabbed a pillow and covered his dick and stared at the named man in front of him. Shit he's hot thought Jack.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>He had to say something, so Harry knew he was there. Sorry sir, nearly done. Looks like someone has some fun. Harry seemed unaware of his nakedness. That's Mason for you he said, cums like a fountain. This really want helping Jack. Harry was gorgeous, his 7-inch soft cock bobbing as he dried his hair. And he was talking about Mason Mounts cum shots. </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>He had to escape, clutching the pillow he said he would replace it and be back shortly. He rushed past Harry thankful that he hadn't seen his cock out. He got to the door and putting the pillow on the trolley was about to rush off. Hey, he heard a call from Harry. This one could do with replacing too.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Harry appeared at the door, still naked the towel now around his neck. Jack turned and exposed himself to Harry. Impressive, said Harry, admiring Jack's big cock. Why don't you come back in before we replace the pillows? Harry stood to one side as Jack smiled and came back into the room. As soon as the door was closing Harry grabbed Jack and pinning him against the wall kissed him passionately.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>I don’t see why Mason should be the only one to have some fun, and it looks like that cock of yours is almost ready. Harry could feel Jack’s dick press against his stomach as he pressed his body against the young cleaner. It was as hard as a rock and he could feel it already pulsing a little as the blood pumped.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Harry dropped to his knees and started to devour Jack’s dick. Every inch getting the attention it deserved. Jack grabbed the England stars gorgeous hair and began to face fuck him. All 10 inches easily slipping down Harry’s throat. You’ve done this before, said jack as Harry’s chin slapped his balls.  </p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Harry pulled off, what do you think we do in hotel rooms when we’re away from our girlfriends? Jack laughed thinking Harry was joking. Seriously, said Harry, I’ve sucked Gareth Bale, he’s got a nice dick. Barclay’s is too thick though, but he likes being fucked by mine. Mason Mount, we share a room for England, so we’ve pretty much done everything there is to do. I wasn’t impressed by Harry Maguire though, he’s not very good. Jack Grealish has amazing balls though. You should see them. Biggish dick, but massive testicles. Jack was taken aback with the honesty of Harry. </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>But was really wanting him to continue to suck his cock. He pulled Harry’s face back onto his cock and he took the hint and resumed servicing the cleaner’s cock. I’m going to cum, warned Jack, but Harry didn’t stop, he was clearly going to swallow the teenagers load. Jack’s body tensed and an eruption his Harry’s throat. But sure enough he swallowed every drop. Pulling off he licked his lips. Delicious he said, great little protein snack. Now what are you going to do about this.  </p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>His own dick was now hard as a rock. Still crouched in the doorway looking up at Jack. I've got a hole that you can use, said Jack hoping that Harry would agree to fucking him. Well why are you still dressed then, said Harry. He pushed him through onto the bed and almost ripped his shirt open to reveal a beautiful body.  </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Harry began to kiss every inch of Jacks torso, his just visible 6-pack, delicious pecs and muscular arms. Lifting them he ran his tongue through the lightly haired pits enjoying Jack’s scent and flavour. Harry unbuttoned Jack’s work trousers and slid them over his muscular thighs until they hung over his shoed feet. He gave up on getting Jack’s dick back through the fly hole of his boxers and just ripped them off freeing Jack’s cock and balls and giving him access to Jack’s hole. Where he wanted to plant his big dick and unload his balls.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Harry lifted Jack’s legs over his head giving him access to the puckered hole. He planted his face between Jack’s cheeks and rimmed his new target. Jack’s scent was really turning Harry on and he was ready to fuck him hard. Are you used to this, said Harry? Jack nodded, he’d been fucked plenty of times before. And lubricated with Harry’s spit he was ready, almost desperate to make it one more.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Harry slapped Jack’s arse with his big almost 11 inch cock and proceeded to fuck him. Harry was insatiable once he got going. Jack started on his back, but then was flipped over and Harry fucked him doggy style. Jack was then on his side then riding Harry on the bed. Harry sat in the chair and Jack climbed on kissing him as he was given one of the best fucks he’d ever had.  </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Both boys were sweating by now, nearly exhausted after what was an hour and a half of sex in different positions. Harry was ready to cum and with one last thrust filled the cleaners’ arse with his man juice. Jack smiled at Harry, what’s next.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>You are a horny fucker, said Harry, well you’re still hard so fuck me. But this time don’t cum inside, I want to see your dick spew spunk over my face. Jack liked this slightly kinky turn and didn’t need to be asked twice to fuck Harry’s delightful arse. Slipping his 10 inches deep inside he gave Harry the best fucking he could manage. Harry was on his back on the bed and Jack gripped his ankles and fucked him hard. Looking down at Harry Winks, naked, 11-inch hard dick lying on his gorgeous body was going to be a memory that Jack never forgot. He was always going to have something to wank over now.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>But wanking was not something he had to worry about now as Harry’s tight arse was servicing his dick perfectly. Too perfectly, the fuck was almost over, he could feel his orgasm rising. His face must have told harry that too. All over me buddy, cum in my face. Jack withdrew slid up the bed so he was straddling Harry’s chest and jerked his dick the final few times.  </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Harry grinned through a sheen of white cum. Jack’s spunk covering the England and Spurs star. Amazing dude, he said as he licked the last of the cum off Jack’s cock. Jack slumped onto the bed next to Harry, both lying there looking at the ceiling. Jack noticed harry was still hard and reached out to his dick and said one more orgasm? Harry put his hands behind his head, smiled at the cleaner and said why not.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>It wasn’t Harry’s biggest cum shot but it sprayed out of his dick in an arc covering the recently changed beds in more cum. Harry laughed, I thought you were the cleaner!? Jack laughed back, job creation. The more mess, the more I have to clean. Harry rolled onto Jack and kissed him. Thanks for that he said as he stood up and headed for the shower to clean of Jack’s cum.  </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>I’ll clean up in here, said Jack. I may make some mess in the shower too, said Harry. You might need to come in and clean me up. Jack didn’t need to be invited to wash Harry more than once and Harry reached out and held his hand as he led the young cleaner to the shower.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>About half an hour later Jack returned to reception to say the room was clean and with the fact he had been gone 2 hours and the smile on his face I couldn’t help but ask exactly what happened, and he couldn’t help but tell me. I was glad I asked. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Phil the Waiter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tom Holland eyes up the young waiter before inviting him to drop off some champagne to his room.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thinking about Jack not actually doing the job he is paid to do reminds me of Phil, one of our waiters in the restaurant. I think he spends more time serving his arse on a plate to any guest who’ll fuck it. The one he always remembers is when we had a film premier in the hotel. Spiderman wasn’t my favourite super hero film, but I think Phil enjoyed the star more than I did the film. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let’s describe Phil first before we go further. 19 years old, blonde, had what were clearly the best genes in the world, was a young Chris Hemsworth. Body and looks. Not as muscular as Chris, but his body was perfect. His smile would melt your heart and he was as horny as a rabbit all the time. Let's just say there was rarely a day when he didn’t finish his shift before emptying his balls at least once. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when you ask him about his favourite, it was Tom Holland. It would have been a pairing I’d have loved to watch. Both young men in the prime of their sexual prowess. Phil’s 9 inches used to get so hard it stuck up at 45 degrees from his groin not hang out at 90, and as such he’d have to tuck it into his belt when he got horny during work. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day he was serving Tom was no different. In fairness Tom would have made the straightest guy consider trying cock. As perfect as he was in almost every way. As sin as Phil had seen Tom his teenage mind started to undress him and he got horny as hell. Phil Tom was in Phil’s area and he approached the table to take a drinks order. As he was taking the order, he could see Tom checking out his slightly bulging trousers which of course didn’t help the bulge. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil placed the order with Rhys at the bar and almost ran to the staff toilets to adjust his dick and trap it in his belt before it embarrassed him in front of who he considered the sexiest man alive. The evening continued as Tom was served by Phil. All the way through Phil could see Tom eying him up and down. Seemingly admiring the young stud in his tight uniform. Phil brought over the final bill and placed it on the table. Tom placed his hand on top of Phils and just said room 219. Phil locked eyes with Tom and Tom winked at him. Room 219, said Tom again. Very good sir, said Phil, could you send a bottle of champagne up too, said Tom, with 2 glasses? I’ll see to it personally said Phil taking the hint that Tom wanted him to come to room 219.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Excellent said Tom, maybe at 9 are you still working then? I finish at 9 </span>
  <span>sir</span>
  <span>, it will be my final job of the evening. Excellent, said Tom. He continued his conversation with the people he was with at the table and Phil went and processed the order. 8.45 rolled by and Rhys called Phil over to take the bottle of Champagne and 2 glasses. It's pretty quiet, said Rhys, you might as well take it up and then head home. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil smiled and headed up to room 219. Stood outside the door and knocked. He waited for a couple of seconds and heard movement inside and Tom opened the door to Phil. Evening again, he said. Why don’t you come in and put it on the table over there by the </span>
  <span>window.</span>
  <span> Tom had clearly been in the </span>
  <span>shower,</span>
  <span> he had a towel wrapped around his waist and another hung around his shoulders having just dried his hair. You're early he said, I said 9. I know, said Phil, but we were quiet and Rhys said I could do this and then finish early. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don't worry, said Tom, glad you are here. I enjoyed what I saw in the restaurant, that bulging pair of trousers you had on. Rather disappointingly the bulge shrank a little during the evening. I had to rearrange things said Phil. It was getting a little </span>
  <span>to</span>
  <span> obvious. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom stepped forward and started to unbutton Phil’s waistcoat and then discovered what Phil had done with his dick. Wow, you are still hard, said Tom. Phil smiled, I'm used to having to tuck it in, I get hard so easily. Me too said Tom pointing Phil in the direction of the massive bulge in his towel. Impressive, said Phil. Maybe I could do something about that for you sir?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That sounds like an excellent plan, said Tom, who had now stripped Phil’s waistcoat and shirt off and the top few inches of Phil’s hard dick were on display above his belt buckle. Tom caressed Phil’s torso, outlining every perfect muscle as he gently aroused Phil even more with his touch. Phil moaned as the young Hollywood star tweaked his nipples. Phil could only smile in response. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom undid Phil’s belt buckle and slid the zip down letting his trousers fall to the ground. Phil was commando so was now standing naked in front of Tom Holland. Phil’s dick was so hard now it hardly moved, pointing straight at tom’s face from Phil’s neatly trimmed groin. Tom’s eyebrows raised as he saw the </span>
  <span>prize</span>
  <span> he had in front of him. Turn around he said. Phil stepped out of his trousers and turned around showing Tom everything he had to offer. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfect, said Tom. Are you a top or a bottom, he </span>
  <span>asked.</span>
  <span> Either, said Phil, I just like to have sex and cum, a lot he added. Even better, said Tom. I know I've got a great arse and every guy wants to fuck it, but I like to top more than bottom. Yes, I've been fucked by some of the hottest Hollywood dicks. Chris Hemsworth, Chris Evans always wanted my arse during avengers filming. Phil’s dick pumped a little precum at the idea of those two fucking Tom’s cute arse.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But </span>
  <span>actually</span>
  <span> I like to fuck, I think I'm quite good at it, but never get to do it properly. </span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> if you fancy being my bottom tonight, I'll let you fuck me at the end. If you want too, said Phil, I'm all yours. But first I need to see what I'll be taking tonight. Tom smiled, this he said dropping his towel. Tom was packing serious cock. Wow, said Phil, how fucking big is that? Nearly 12 inches said Tom. Amazing, said Phil, looks perfect. Really, most guys are scarred of it. Why, said Phil, big dicks are amazing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil dropped to his knees in front of Tom and started to lick his long fat dick. He pushed Tom onto the bed and spent the best part of half an hour taking tom to a near orgasm with his mouth and then calming him down. Shit, that’s good, said Tom. Wait until you feel this, he flipped Tom over his long har dick pressed against the side of the bed and his hole exposed. Everything </span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span> need, said Phil. Phil's tongue got to work on Tom’s hole, despite being well used it was sensitive to Phil’s touch.  Tom’s dick was also sensitive to Phil’s touch and as he rimmed Tom’s hole stroked Tom’s dick. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit, said Tom, that’s amazing too. Told you said Phil. I may be 19 but I know how to treat a man well. You certainly do, said Tom moaning in pleasure. Did you want to cum now said Phil, or should I stop and let things subside a </span>
  <span>little.</span>
  <span> Shit, let me cum now, said Tom. I'll have plenty in the tank to fuck you as well.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glad to hear it, said Phil, but let’s not waste any of your cum, it’s a great lube, just cum on my hole. Phil launched himself onto the bed as spread his cheeks for Tom. A couple of jerks and 9 squirts of thick juicy cum splashed onto Phil’s ring and arse. Now use it said Phil, 12 inches all the way in, make me cum. You'll warn me before you cum asked a worried Tom. Why asked Phil. I want you to cum in my face. It’s the one great things about being a bottom to two rougher tops. I get </span>
  <span>cummed</span>
  <span> on everywhere and I love it. </span>
  <span>Of course,</span>
  <span> I will, said Phil, nice to see someone enjoying my cum. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom’s big dick slid into Phil as he grew accustomed to the intrusion. And soon he was begging Tom to fuck him harder. He loved being fucked and had an insatiably hungry hole. In </span>
  <span>fact</span>
  <span> our staff orgies are some of the </span>
  <span>best</span>
  <span>, but that’s another story.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>For </span>
  <span>now</span>
  <span> Phil was being fucked by Tom Holland and was loving it. Tom was good as he had said. Phil was lost in the intense pleasure Tom was giving him. Without removing his dick Tom rolled Phil over and locked eyes with him as he fucked him. Talk dirty, said Tom. Phil </span>
  <span>grinned,</span>
  <span> Tom was a dirty fucker.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck me with that big dick of yours stick it in my used arse and fuck me till I cum. Open me wide and use me like a cock whore that I am. Tom was clearly enjoying Phil’s talk his strokes sending all 11 inches deep into Phil’s waiting hole with more and more speed. Phil was enjoying watching the slim muscular body of Tom tense and show every hot muscle as he did. He reached up and gripped Tom’s tense pecs and squeezed his nipples.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> cum said Tom! Come on then fill up my hole with your juice. Make </span>
  <span>your</span>
  <span> cum leak from my arse. Phil hadn’t seen Tom’s orgasm face as his first one was on his ring, but it was amazing to watch Tom cum, his cute face with his mouth open in pleasure. Tom looked exhausted as he finished his second load of the night. Phil pulled him forward and kissed him passionately, ready for my load he whispered in his ear?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck yes, sad Tom. Phil pushed Tom onto the bed and straddled him, his throbbing cock in Tom’s face. You’re turn to talk dirty spiderman! Tom looked a little shocked as if he’d never been asked before. Come on Phil, I've fucked you, cum on you like the dirty little whore that you are. Now let those big balls of yours do something useful. Cover me in your hot seed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil lifted Tom’s face and pushed his dick in deep. Shit, Tom Holland can deep throat, said Phil. Tom moved so he could get all of Phil’s dick in his mouth and down his throat. Wow, said Phil, that’s amazing. It’s my turn to cum. Returning to the position that allowed Tom to get a face full of Phil’s cum his dick began to pump. Tom opened his mouth and took a face full of white thick sticky seed. Phil wished he had a camera to save that moment, but it was still in the staff room as he came up in his work gear. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit I think I’m done, said Tom exhausted. Phil smiled down at the cum dripping off Tom’s face. One more for the road then, said Phil. I’ll do the work don’t worry; it’ll be my pleasure to jerk off such a hot guy. Tom nodded; it would be my pleasure to be jerked off by a hot guy. How about I fuck you at the same time? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil sat on the bed propped up on the head board and his dick was still hard. Tom looked at it glistening in cum. Ok, he said, he slid down onto Phil’s dick, the 9 inches thick and veiny and it felt so good. Just sitting </span>
  <span>there</span>
  <span> he leant back on Phil who gripped Tom’s big dick and began to jerk him off and he gently moved his hips in and out of Tom’s arse. That feels good, said Tom, a perfect way to finish the evening. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, said Phil, this is the perfect way to finish, his gentle caressing of Tom’s dick and prostate gave Tom his final orgasm of the evening and as he came Phil took his last few thrusts and came inside Tom’s arse. Tom was exhausted and Phil lay him on the bed and he almost fell asleep immediately. Grabbing a towel to wipe away Tom’s cum from his body he dressed and slipped out of the room leaving Tom asleep.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil returned to reception with a huge grin on his face. I had to </span>
  <span>ask</span>
  <span> didn’t I? And I'm glad I did, but I did tell him he should have asked me to join them. Maybe next time Phil said and disappeared to the staff room.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>